Dancing To The Beat
by shorty6636
Summary: After a year or so has passed life moves on for Kim Possible. Now in college she ponders on where her true happiness is at. Once she bumps into an old arch-foe she goes into an investigation with her friend Monique. Only to find a shocking discovery. Never judge a book by its cover when it comes to Shego. Kigo/ MoniqueXOC
1. Prologue

Static appears first then something turns on then a camera lens is trying to focus on someone. The only thing that's heard is a bit of a playful struggle and some giggles every now and then.

"Just sit down" a voice said

A young woman huffs "Why am I doing this again?"

The camera holder chuckles "Because we do this with everyone and we want to know some stuff about you."

A smile appears on the woman's lips "You already know stuff about me. Why don't you ask her questions" she said pointing into another direction

The camera turns focusing on two more people who were sitting on the ground drinking some water and relaxing a bit. They were both female but one of them was older and was dressed more like a male who was smiling and waving at the camera.

"They already recorded me" the other young woman said waving her off "just answer the questions GF" she said smiling

The camera turns back to the young woman sitting across from the camera holder. She smiles with a hint of a light blush on her face as the camera focuses once again.

"Can I start asking now?" the voice asked smirking

The young woman shakes her head smiling "I guess"

The camera holder chuckles "Ok, so what's your name?"

"You already know my name" the young woman said smiling more

The camera moves a bit "Yea but not everyone else"

The young woman smiles "Fair enough" she said then gives a small wave to the camera "My names Kim Possible but everyone calls me Kim"

"Or Kimmie" the voice interrupts

The red head smiles "Only one person calls me that"

The voice chuckles "I know and that one person will be the only one who calls you that."

Kim shakes her head smiling "Aren't you suppose to be asking me questions?"

"Ok, ok" the camera shifts and focuses again "So how did you discover our group and why did you decided to join our small family?"

The red head rolls her eyes smiling "Well I discovered the group at a club that I and my friend Monique snuck into."

The camera quickly turns back to the two females "Monique is the sexy diva over there" the voice said chuckling

The young woman smiles waving her arm "Heeeyyyyyyy!"

Then turns back to the hero who was chuckling "Yea that's the diva Monique"

"Why would you sneak into a club Miss Kimmie?" the voice asked smirking

Kim crosses her arms over her chest smiling playfully at the camera "The reason why was because someone didn't answer my questions in the beginning so I decided to investigate."

"Mmhmm and the other question was why did you decided to join us?" the voice asked

The young hero uncrossed her arms and thought for a moment "Well" she paused. Thinking of the right words to say

"Well?" the voice asked patiently waiting for the answer

Kim runs her fingers through her hair then looks at the camera "I joined because it seemed like fun." She quietly said "But there's more to it than that." She explained

The camera shifts a bit and focuses again "Care to explain in detail?" the voice asked

The red head lightly smiles "At first I joined in because I wanted to get to know you more. To find out what you were really up to." she said looking at the camera holding

"Was that all?" the voice asked smiling now

The young woman shook her head "No." she quietly said then smiles "The other reason why I stayed was because it was challenge to me and not only that it was a different way to express myself instead of fighting."

The camera zooms out a bit "What do you think about it?"

Kim looks at the camera "I think it was a way to show so a lot of emotion. Like, I have never seen people put so much emotion into it which was what inspired me to stay longer. I mean dancing is one thing but dancing with so much veracity and power. It seriously takes it up to the next level in dancing." She explained

"How do you feel about coming to the studio and hanging out with us?" the camera holder asked

The red head smiles "Coming to the studio feels more like a home than any other place I've ever stayed at. Even back at Middleton my house was always empty because everyone was busy." She explained

"So it's like a home away from home right?" the voice concluded

She nods "Yea and hanging out with everyone here at the studio it does make me feel like I have a small family." She said smiling "I really like it when everyone else is here because I know for a fact that every time I come to this home I won't feel alone. I'll have you here." She explained

The camera holder chuckles "So you're just using us?" asking a bit dramatic

Kim's eyes widen and smiles trying to playfully hit the camera holder "You know what I mean"

The camera moves a bit and focuses on Kim again "Yea I know. I just like messing with you." Then zooms out "So what do you think about the leaders of the group?"

"Better say nice things" a voice yelled

The camera quickly turns and focuses on the other woman sitting next to Monique "Ignore her" the camera zooms in more on her "She's just a pain in the ass of society."

Monique quickly wraps her arms around the other woman "Don't talk to her like that. She has feelings."

The other woman grins "Yea feelings" getting closer to Monique

The camera zooms out and turns back to the red headed hero "Anyways! Back to answering the question Kimmie"

The young woman smiles "Well the leaders are great." She said looking directly into the camera "They are very inspirational and supportive of everyone who's with us. And they are also very passionate about what they do." Leaning forward a bit

"Anything else?" the voice asked with a smile

Kim sits up for a bit thinking "Well not really. All I have to say is. I enjoy being here and I enjoy the people too. Something like this is the greatest experience I have ever had." She said "Dancing is the greatest thing next to fighting for me."

"Would that explain why you were a cheerleader back then?" the camera holder asked

The red head smiles "Yea it was one of the reasons why I joined. I mostly joined because I thought cheerleading was really cool back then."

"And now you enjoy dancing more right?" the voice said with a hint of a smile in it

The hero chuckles "Yea I enjoy dancing more because it's fun and challenging."

"Well there you have it people. Miss Kim Possible just answered my questions and gave the info. A past cheerleader who became the dancer" The camera zooms out "Welcome to the pack Kimmie"

The young red head stands up "Thanks" she said smiling

The camera holder chuckles for a bit then starts to move back seeing the young woman steps closer to her. Then laughter was heard as the camera moves frantically then slides across from the camera holder. A pale green hand and peach colored hand reaches out for the camera.

"Ok Shego you had your fun" Kim said grabbing the camera and turning it off.


	2. Chapter 1 : Bumping Into

A year and several months have passed for our young hero Kim Possible. A full time student who was going to Go University and she wasn't alone, her friend Monique was going there as well. With at least two classes they have with each other. Her best friend/ex-boyfriend Ron Stoppable didn't going there thought. He was in the culinary University in Upperton. After the break up Kim and Ron separated but stayed in touch.

The reason for the break up was because the true spark was not there. They thought they were meant for each other but fate had different plans for them. When they broke up they promised each other to find their true happiness in life. As time went on Ron seemed very happy with his life, but Kim didn't seem to be all that happy as she wanted to be. Something was missing and it had been missing for quite some time now. She quietly pondered on the simple thought until she was dragged out of it.

"Kim! Wait up girl!" a voice calls out

The young hero turns around and smiles seeing her friend Monique run up to her. The reason why her best friend from high school was attending the University was because they had an excellent career program for fashion designers. Kim was still deciding on what kind of career she wanted to go into.

"Hey Mo sorry about that" she said waiting for her friend to catch up

"Damn girl you really need to slow down" she said catching her breath then she stood up straight smiling "Wanna get a cup of coffee or something at Starbucks? We got like thirty minutes before class starts"

"Sure a Tazo latte sounds nice right about now" she said with a smile

"Alright girl let's book it" Monique said quickly grabbing her friends hand and dragging her to a nearby Starbucks.

As they walked into the café they quickly got in line knowing other students would be there as well getting their caffeine fix. While waiting they started discussing about their recent assignments that were given to them. Apparently for both young women all their professors were getting ready for some new essays that need to be passed down to their students. Kim's greatest weakness was the endless essays.

Monique quietly laughed "I'm tellin ya girl it's nothing bad, their just preparing us for the real world" she said smiling at her friend

"Mo by the time we get to the real world I won't even have fingers to write with." Kim said grabbing her drink

Her friend looked at her raising a brow "Dramatic much?"

"That's not dramatic it's just I don't like-" she bumps into someone knocking their coffee down which causes her to be apologetic "Oh my god I'm so sorry"

"Uhh it's ok" was all she heard while picking up the mess

Kim looks up at the person she bumped into "No its not I can-SHEGO!"

"Hey Kimmie" She said smirking at her

The young hero quickly got into defense mode "What are you doing here?" she demanded

A brow rises looking at the red headed hero "Same as you, getting something to drink." In a 'duh' kind of tone

"Hey Shego everything ok?" Another woman asked stepping up beside Shego

Kim looks over at the other person. She looked about Shego's age. They were even the same height and most likely had the same physically fit body. She had short spiked hair, very light tanned skin and interesting blood red eyes. She was wearing baggy black jeans with black converse. What stood out was her skeleton zip up hoodie.

The pale green woman looked back at the other woman and shrugged it off "It's cool Vic I got this." looking back at the red head

"Who are you?" the young hero asked

Shego's friend looks at Kim "Me?" she asked only to receive a slight nod from the smaller woman "I'm Victoria, but I'm called Vic for short."

"She your friend?" Monique asked the taller woman with red eyes

Vic smiled nodding her head "Yup ever since childhood"

"Vic!" the villainess hissed not wanting others to know anything about her friends

"What? She asked and you know I can't ignore a pretty face." The spiked haired woman said giving a toothy grin

Green eyes narrowed "Sometimes I wish you did." She mumbled

Kim looked at the two older woman oddly then spoke up "Shego?"

"What princess?" already a bit annoyed by her stupid friend

"What are you doing here?" the young hero asked more calmly this time

Shego crossed her arms over her chest giving off an annoyed look "I already told you, I'm here to have a morning drink."

The young woman shook her head "No I mean literally what are you doing here? I haven't seen or heard about you from almost two years." She said holding up two fingers in front of the thief's face

The raven haired woman focused on the two fingers in front of her face then chuckles looking at the smaller woman "Aww did cupcake miss me?"

Kim quickly removed her hand from Shego's face and started to blush red "N-No, I never said that." She sighs taking a step back from the green villainess "It's just been so long since I've last seen you. I didn't expect to see you here out of all places." She explained

The older woman couldn't help but smirk "Well Kimmie there's a couple of reason why I'm here."

"Can you tell me?" the hero asked wanting to get some kind of information from the thief

The green eyed woman quickly shook her head "I'll give you two reasons and that's all you get."

"Shego" she whined wanting more than just two reasons

The pale woman just shrugged "Hey it's better than not saying anything at all"

"She's got a point girl" Monique pointed out to her friend

Vic lightly taps Shego on the shoulder "Hey I'll get you another drink ok" she said knowing her friend would like a bit of privacy

The other woman half smiles "Thanks"

Watching the red eyed woman make her quick exit Monique decided to do the same thing "I'll be right back girl" and quickly took off following Shego's friend

Both rivals watch their friends leave for a moment then turned back to each other. They didn't say anything at first because their eyes seemed to be scanning one another. Shego noticed how her crime fighting redhead had changed. Apparently over the last several months Kim bloomed into a young woman. While Shego was silently examining Kim, Kim did that same thing. She noticed only the little things like how the older woman's hair was in a low pony tail. The clothes were a bit different too. They were green and black of course by they were a bit loose.

"So where's your boyfriend princess?" god how Shego despised that buffoon

The young redhead noticed a slight change in the taller woman's voice but decided to ignore it "Oh we're not together anymore" she simply said

Emerald eyes widen a bit "Really?"

"Yea some time later after our graduation." Kim said with a light smile "Surprised?"

The pale green woman shrugged her shoulders a bit "Actually yea I am" admitting it more to herself than the red head

"Wanna tell me why?" the young hero asked a bit curious now

The villainess smirked "No not really" she noticed Kim was about to ask something till she quickly spoke "But I would tell you the two reasons why I'm here."

The young hero looked at her oddly "Why not tell me both?" she asked

Shego chuckled and shook her head "Can't always get what you want pumpkin"

Kim rolled her eyes and shrugged "True"

A light sigh escaped dark lips "Yea, anyways the reason why I'm here is because one this is my home town and two because I'm needed here." She simply stated

"What about Drakken?" Kim asked

The older woman scoffed "The blue dumbass doesn't need me. Besides I need to take care of more important things here." She said looked off to the side for a moment

"What kind of things?" the smaller woman asked

Shego looked back at her and raised a brow "Why do you want know?"

"Because knowing you it's something bad" The hero stated looking at Shego with a serious stare

The pale woman frowned and crossed her arms over her chest against "You'd be surprised if I told you it was something else" she mumbled

Kim was about to asked what she meant by the but was cut off by her friend

"Kim we have to get going class is going to start soon" Monique said walking over to her with a small bag in her hand

"Damn it" the young woman quietly cursed under her breath

The villainess stared at the small woman for a moment till her name was called out as well.

"Shego we gotta split. Baby girl is waiting for us." Vic said handing her friend a new cup to drink

The raven haired woman lightly nods "Yea we better get going then" she said then quickly turned her attention back to the college student "See ya around pumpkin" and with that they walked out

The young hero carefully watched the two women walk out of the coffee shop. After a few seconds the two college students left as well making their way to their class. While walking to their class Monique decided to ask what happened between the hero and villain.

She smiled and lightly nudge her friend "So what did she say?"

"Well she told me her reasons but they weren't very good reasons as to why she's really here." The hero said pondering in her own thoughts of what Shego was really up to.

"Wanna tell me what she said and maybe I could help solve this case." The diva said jokingly but was also trying to be some kind of help

"Well she said one was because this is her home town and two was because she had something important to take care of." She slowly repeated the words she heard from Shego

Monique quietly searched for clues "Hmm well number one is true this is her home as you told me before and two maybe she has a family problem to take care of or something." She said walking into the building

"Maybe but I don't believe it's a family thing" Kim pointed out while opening the door for the classroom

Her friend raised a brow walking into the classroom "Why not?"

"Well because she doesn't like her brothers very much, except for the Wego's that's all I know. Not only that I'm not really sure if she even has parents because I've never seen them or heard about them." Kim said taking her seat

Monique nodded and sat down next to her friend "Do you think we'll see them again?" she quietly asked

"Maybe, Shego always seemed to pop out of nowhere on me back then." Kim whispered back taking out a journal and pen

The dark skinned woman smiled "Good cuz that Vic is a hotty." she said with a toothy grin

Kim was about to say something till everyone saw their professor walk in and started writing things up on the board. Meanwhile somewhere in town two friends walk side by side on the sidewalk heading over to a large building.

Red eyes looked over at her friend "So what did you tell her?" she asked

Shego looked back at her friend "Who?"

"The red head" Vic said chuckling

The pale green woman just shrugged "Not much I just said this is my home and I need to take care of some important stuff. That's all." She simply said looking both ways before crossing the street

Red eyes blink "But you don't need to take care of anything" she said looking at her friend a bit confused

Shego chuckles "I know I just said that to keep her on her toes"

Vic chuckles as well and lightly nudges her friend on the shoulder "Damn that's evil"

"Look who your talkin too" she said with her smirk

The tan woman sighed "I know, I know" she was quiet for a moment then finally spoke up with a large grin on her face "You know that redhead's friend was fine. Think I should have asked for her number?" she asked

"Nah, she's probably as straight as Kimmie" Shego said with a bit of disappointment in her voice

Her friend notices it and chuckles "I bet you she's not"

The green villainess was about to object to her friend till a small blonde woman wearing tight gray jeans and a loose white shirt walked out of a certain building.

"Hey!" she shouted then running up to them "Where have you been?" she asked in a bit of a demanding tone

Vic smiled "Just getting a morning drink baby girl" then showed her a cup with her name on it "I got you one too" she said handing to it to the blue eyed woman

She smiled taking the cup "Thanks Vic" then her sights shifted over to the raven haired woman "And where have you been?" she asked in a quiet tone

Shego shrugged "Here and there why do you asked?"

The small blond didn't say much she just handed her cup back to Vic then slowly wrapped her arms around Shego giving her a hug "I've missed you" she quietly whispered

The taller woman lightly smiles and hugs her back "Missed you too baby girl" she quietly said

After the hug was over the shorter woman smiles grabbing Shego's hand "Come on there's a couple of people I want you to meet. See if you think their good enough for the upcoming events." She said grabbing Vic's hand as well dragging both of them towards the building

The red eyed woman grins "Alright let's see if they are any worthy for our little group"

The green woman lightly smiles _"Things never seem to change"_ she thought then quickly spoke up before going inside "The old bat is not here is she?" she asked not wanting to go inside

The small blond shook her head "Nah she took off awhile back saying something about a vacation" she said pulling her friends a bit hard to make sure they made it inside

Shego smirked now knowing the old woman was not there "Yea that sounds like her always on vacations"

Her friend smirks bumping the plasma wielder "Like you didn't like vacations"

"Hey my job was stressful back then" The emerald eyed woman argued frowning.

True her past job was stressful. With a crazy mad scientist who whines and rants all the time about devices and world domination, it does get to the point of annoyance. Not only that but somewhere along the road of stress she became a personal jar opener which pissed her off more. And to top it all off was one annoying and very stressful world saving red headed cheerleader. So it was a known fact to Shego that she did need a long vacation often.

"Oh I'm sure it was. Running around and crap can really that its toll on you" Vic said in a dramatic voice

The ex-hero eyes narrowed "Better shut that mouth before I shut if for you" she growled

The tan woman smirked "I like to see you try" she said in a challenging tone

Their small blond friend stopped and turned around "You guys better cool it before I take you both" she said in a warning tone

Vic slightly backed away then leaned to her green friend "You better listen to her Shego" she whispered eyeing the small blond "While you were away she started to get tricky when I didn't do something she asked"

Shego chuckled eyeing the small blond as well "Oh really I would like to see that sometime" she said smirking

"Trust me you don't" the red eyed woman warned

The small woman chuckled placing her hands on her hips "Always ruining my fun Vic?"

The tan woman smiled "Not at all baby girl I just don't like to see my comrade hurt is all" she said placing her arm on the villainess shoulders

Sapphire eyes twinkled "Right" eyed the two taller woman "Well come on let's get the judging started" she said walking up to a door

Vic and Shego looked at each other for a moment and chuckled walking into the room their small blond took off too. Closing the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 2 : Mission Time

Two and a half weeks passed since Kim had seen Shego. She didn't put much thought into it because she knew one way or another she was going to run into the green skinned woman. She looked at her paper work and finished answering the last questions to it. She got up from her desk and placed them on her professor's desk. After that she grabbed her things and walked out of class. She smiled seeing her friend waiting by the classroom.

"Hey Mo how was your class?" she asked

The young woman smiled walking with her friend "Easy, I just did my thing and that was it"

"So think you passed the test?" Kim asked

The fashion diva smiles "Most likely. What about you?"

"Yea I think I passed. It wasn't much of a test though now that I think about it." She said while they walked out of the Science/History building

Monique nodded then looked at Kim "Got any plans today?"

"Nope I'm free for now. Why?" the red head asked

Her friend shrugged "Wanna hang out today? I got nothing else to do either."

Kim smiles "Sounds like a plan"

"Grea-" then something or someone crashed into Monique

A small blond woman quickly stood up "Oh sorry I didn't meant t-"

"It ok" Kim quickly said while helping Monique up along with gathering the some papers "Here" she said handing them back to the blue eyed woman

She smiles taking them "Thanks" she said while picking up a couple more "Sorry again by the way" she said slowly walking away

Monique smiles patting herself down "Hey it's all good, accidents happen."

The small blue eyed blond smiles and quickly runs off to the parking lot where a car starts driving to the side of the parking lot.

Kim smiles "Scratch anything?" she asked

Her friend chuckles checking out her clothes "Nah I'm good" then looks up and sees someone "Hey Kim look is, is that Vic?"

The young redhead turns to look as well seeing the blond girl walk over to two people "I don't know maybe"

Monique looks more closely "It is Vic"

"Ok but who's the other person with her? Seems familiar" Kim said trying to get a good look at the other person

"Yea they do kind of look familiar" the diva said looking closely as well

The hero's mouth slowly drops "Is-Is that Shego?" she asked surprised by what she sees

Monique is a bit surprised as well "O.M.G girl it is her" then smiles "Nice hair cut" she said

"Wow…She really cut her hair short" Kim said a bit speechless

The red eyed woman grins giving the small blond a quick hug "Hey baby girl how was class?" she asks taking her friends backpack

The small woman smiles "Pretty good" she said then looks over to Shego "You cut your hair" a bit shocked by her friends sudden change of hair style

Shego grins running her fingers through her short locks "Yea I thought it was time for a change" she simply said.

The hair cut was close to Vic's style but decided to keep the bangs a bit long and off to one side. Somewhat like those male models in a magazine.

The blond smiles ruffling her friend's hair "It looks good on you" she said with a small chuckle

Shego chuckles as well fixing her messed up hair "Thanks"

Blue eyes widen happily "Oh hey I gave out more of those flyers you made" she said holding up a small stack of papers

"Great we can look out for more people" Vic said taking the papers and putting them up in the glove compartment of her car

"We just need at least four if we can't get four then two people would be just fine" The green villainess said quietly counting the number they had in their group

"The demon pack is back!" the small blond said exceedingly happy jumping on Shego and Vic

Both taller women grin holding onto their blond headed girl knowing how great this was going to be. A bit of old and new people being added to their group was something big. So it was normal for the small girl to be excited. But a certain red head didn't know about that information.

"Did you see that! That chick was all over Shego." Kim said watching the whole scene

Her friend grins "Sounds like someone jellyfishin over here" she said chuckling

The young hero starts to blush looking back at her friend "I am not!"

The diva scoffs and rolls her eyes "Whatever you say" still grinning

Kim pouts "Hey she was all over Vic too" she pointed out

Monique smiles shrugging it off "It didn't look like much to me besides she looks adorable" she said putting her hands together in a pose then feels something against her leg "Hello what's this?" carefully picking up the piece of paper

"What is it?" her friend asks stepping next to her to see the paper

The diva grins already hatching an idea "Girl I know what we're gonna do today"

A fine brow raises "And that is?"

Monique puts the paper in her purse "Its mission time" then grabs her friends arm "Come on girl we got some spy work to do" she said dragging her friend away

The young hero slightly frowns "I don't like where this is going"

_-On The Paper-_

_The Monster's Den _

_Friday's and Weekends from 8pm till 5am _

_The perfect club with perfect music and drinks!_

_Don't miss out on the dance floor and let us see what kind of moves you got! _

_18+ are welcome_

_5$ Per Person _

_Must have ID for 21+_

_p.s must wear mask and costume to get in _

Back at the apartment that Kim and Monique shared. The red headed hero sat quietly on the bed watching the diva fashionist pick out certain clothes for tonight's 'Spy mission'. She knew Monique was bi-sexual since high school so it was not big deal about her liking certain types of women. Since the diva was open about her sexuality Kim pondered about her own sexuality which was something her female friend knew about.

"Why are we doing this again?" she asked looking at all the clothes on the floor

Monique's head pokes out from the closet "You're kidding right? We're doing this to see what Vic and Shego are up to." She said picking out a nice cocktail dress

"I was kind of hoping you were joking about that." Kim said lying back on the bed

The coco skinned diva chuckles "Girl you know I don't joke about hotties."

"I know. It's just….Yea…" she stays quiet looking at the ceiling

Monique walks out of the closet and sits at the edge of the bed "Kim if you ever want to talk to me about it. Just know I'll be here for you ok." She said patting her friend's leg

Monique was the only one so far who knew about Kim's confusion on her sexuality. She understood what it was like too. It was pretty bad trying to figure out something like that on your own. So she would be very happy to help Kim out on anything when it came to that kind of subject.

The red head lightly smiles "Thanks Mo"

"No problem" then gets off the bed picking out some clothes "Now let's go spy on some interesting people" she said throwing some clothes at her friend

Kim laughs pulling a dress off her face while sitting up "Sounds like a crazy plan" looking at the dress

"Girl this is a mission." She takes a heroic pose "A mission to discover what Shego is really up to." She said dramatically

The young hero smiles and shaking her head "Probably up to no good like always I bet."

"Is that all you think she does?" Monique questions "Never judge a book by its cover Kim" she said placing her hands on her hips

Kim's brow raises "But its Shego remember? You know the villain with green glowing hands of death."

The coco skinned woman sighs "Now you're starting to sound like Ron." She said walking up to her friend

"I am not!" the red head shouts now standing cross from her friend

Monique shakes her head ignoring the small outburst "Come on Kim. Time to get your ass dress." She said grabbing her friends hand and quickly dragged to the bathroom

All that was heard from the red head was a yip and her feet dragging across the floor. After both of them got ready they checked to see if they had everything. Once everything was checked they left their place and went to the club that was addressed on the paper. They found a parking space near the club. After getting out of the car they noticed a lot of people waiting in line. The only thing that was strange about the people waiting in line was that everyone was wearing some very interesting clothes and mask.

"Umm Mo I think we missed something." Kim quietly said

The fashion diva taps her forehead "Shit. I knew I forgot something."

Monique lightly sighs and was about to walk up to the bouncer till a certain group caught her eye. A group of what seemed to look like a pack of some type of ninja's that came out the video game of Mortal Kombat that was walking up ahead of the line. They all were the colors of black and silver except for three people who was ahead of the group. One wore black and red, the other wore black and green and the last one wore black and yellow. The bouncer greeted them happily and let them passed through with no problem. Monique's mind clicked and mentally smiled.

"Let me check something real quick ok" then started to walk up to the bouncer

The bouncer quickly noticed and stood in front of the door "Sorry ladies you're not allowed in."

"Why not?" Monique question even though she knew why. She just wanted to confirm.

"Dress code" he simply said pointing at the line of people "No one is allowed in unless you follow the dress code and pay to get in."

"How much?" she asked

"Five bucks, not much" he lightly shrugged

She lightly nods "Alright thennn" looks at his name tag "Joe. Remember us tomorrow night because we'll be back."

He lightly smiles "No problem ma'am I'll make sure to remember."

Monique smiles "Thanks" then walks off

Kim quickly follows after over hearing the small conversation. Something tells her Monique had already hatched another plan and for some reason was determined to go inside. As they walked back to the car Kim unlocked it and both of the slipped into the car.

"So we're really going to come back?" she ask starting the car

Monique rolls her eyes smiling "Yes Kim we are and the reason why is because this is something more interesting than I thought."

The red head smiles "Ok then. Do you want to tell me your plan or drag me through the whole thing like always?" she asked jokingly

"So far I have and I like dragging you around because you complain less. So yes I'll drag you through the whooolllleee plan" Monique said smirking

"I was joking!" she shouted

"Well you asked" her friend said holding back a chuckle

Kim sighs loudly putting her head against the steering wheel. She knew this was a bad idea but Monique seemed crazy and a crazy Monique was something Kim didn't want to mess with. For one they were best friends and two was because whenever a crazy Monique does a crazy plan good stuff happens.

"Ok Mo you can drag me through whatever it is your plotting" she said parking that car "But for in exchange you have to tell me the plans ok." Looking at her friend

Monique smiles "No problem girl. You have my word" she said stepping out of the car

"Good" the red head said walking up the apartment steps "So what do you have planned so far?" she asked waiting by the door

The fashion diva smiled unlocking the door and opening it "Well it's not a total plan but I have like the first steps to get it going."

"Ok so what's the first step then?" Kim asked walking to her room

"Girl tomorrow morning we are going SHOPPING!" her friend yelled happily

The young hero laughs hearing her friend yell out the word. Of course Monique's plans involve some kind of shopping spree.

"Be thankful then it's the weekend." Kim said smiling

Monique smiles walking into her friends room "I am very thankful. So thankful that we are going to shop so much that we'll need Wade to look up more shopping stores for us to shop in."

"Wow that's way too much shopping." The red head said handing back the things she borrowed from her friend

The coco skinned woman smiled "Girl there is no such thing as too much shopping"

"Says the girl who needs two whole closets to herself" Kim mumbles

Her friend smiles sweetly "What was that?"

"Nothing" she quickly said then grabs a towel "Ok tomorrow we wake up a bit early. Look around and get some stuff to get into the club. That's it right?"

"Yup that pretty much sums up my plan for tomorrow." Monique said loudly from her room "That and trying to see if I can hook myself up." She said quietly to herself _"And maybe hooking Kim up too"_ she quietly thought

A plan was coming together in more ways than one and a certain world saving hero won't even suspect it. Now this will be the most interesting time of their lives and it was all because a certain fashion diva is a bit crazy.

* * *

** - Oct. 3rd is coming up which means its my BDay! **

**Jellyfishin came off the video of "Sorry for party rockin" by LMFAO offical music video **

**and the p.s about the mask and stuff were suppose to be really small fine print. So its suppose to go unoticed by Monique lol **

**Enjoy this chap. **


	4. Chapter 3 : The Mask

The next day they woke up early, had their breakfast, and gathered the things they would need in order to do the 'mission shopping' as Monique called it. The first place they went to was the Go City mall which was much larger than the mall back in Middleton. The young hero was a bit surprised that they were going to different kinds of places instead of Club Banana which was one of her friend's favorite places to go to. The fifth place they walked into was called Atlantic Discovery.

As they walked into the store they were a bit surprised by what they saw. On the far left side of the wall were rows and rows of mask. Different colors, different shapes and sizes. And even major different characteristic kinds of mask. On the far right side were many kinds of accessories for the costume and for just normal usage. The rest of the store was decorated with all kinds of costumes.

Monique couldn't help but smile "I think I found my second favorite store"

"It is really nice." Kim said looking around

"Come on. Let's find out what we can use" her friend said walking further into the store

The young hero looks around examining the interesting pieces of jewelry and interesting costumes.

"Do you need any help ma'am?" a somewhat soft voice asked

The young red head notices an older gentleman dressed in nice white pressed pants and a dark blue button up long sleeve shirt. His light brown hair was slicked back and his beard was nicely groomed. She also noticed he wore two golden earnings along with a baby blue ascot wrapped around his neck.

The fashion diva smiles walking up to the man "Yes I was wondering what other clothing do you had in stock."

"Well we recently got our hands on some interesting clothing for certain occasions" he said smiling "What were you ladies looking for?"

"We're looking for cloths that would make us stand out a bit. I was thinking about doing personality wise you know what I mean?" the coco skinned woman explained

The older man nods "Oh that's very simple dear. Come with me and I'll show you what we got." He said walking to the back of the store

The two young women followed the store worker to the back. Then stopped in front two large doors that said 'employees only', but when the doors opened they saw three large rolling racks of clothing coming out. The older gentleman lined them up in front of the college students and smiled standing by.

"There are at least over two hundred designer clothes here." He explained "Would you ladies mind telling me what your occasion is?" he asked

Monique smiled looking at the large amount of costumes "Well I and my friend are going to a club called The Monster's Den."

"Oh I love that place. It's so exciting." He said enthusiastically then lightly blushes "Sorry. As you were saying?"

"No problem. Anyways we wanted to go but didn't pay attention to a dress code." She explained

He lightly waves his hand "It's understandable. I did it when I first went there. I think it's the awful small print on that paper." he said smiling

"I agree. I didn't even see the small print" the red head said looking at all the designer clothing

Monique watches her friend "Dido" then looks at the gentleman "Do you have any ideas about the clothes for me and my friend?" she asked

He gives a slight nod placing one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his nicely trimmed beard "As far as I can tell from both of you." Then points at Kim "I would say she should be a total fox, because she has the grace, she has the hair and she has the curves that standout on her."

Kim blushes and sheepishly smiles "Thank you" she quietly said

"Don't mention it." He said smiling "A young woman with curves like you should show it off once in awhile." Then looks at Monique "Now you girl I can see you as a black jungle cat."

"Should I be offended or happy?" Monique said jokingly

The older man chuckles "Happy because the way you walk. You walk like you know what you want and girl you got it going on." He said placing his hands on his hips

"O.m.g you just became my bff" she said smiling

Kim chuckles "I better be the first bff in there Mo"

"Well ladies let's get this little show on the road and get you ready for the Monster Ball" he said pulling out certain clothing.

A few hours pass and both young women tried on many different clothes. It was very interesting going through so many designer clothing. Even Monique placed several things to the side to buy. Kim also seemed to want to buy a couple of clothing as well but she didn't want to keep as many as Monique did. After trying on several things the young red head seemed to be getting tired of playing dress up. She already had the mask and accessories for 'the right clothes' she just need to find the clothes.

She sighs quietly in her fitting room "Why am I doing this again?" she asks loudly

"Because K we are on a mission." Her friend said checking herself out in a dress "A mission to see what goes on in that building." Picks out a matching pair of clothes

Kim slightly frowns "I thought this was about Shego?" she said slipping into her dress

"Shego. Building. Same thing." Then walks into her changing room ready to put on the matching set

The young hero scoffs "Oh yea totally the same. One breaths and the other doesn't." she said sarcastically while fixing her hair up

The fashion diva rolls her eyes "Look, you wanna see what Shego's up to right?"

A fine row raises in question "Right?"

"And the only way to do that is if we dress up and get into that building" Monique said slipping on the top

The red head fixes up the dress "how do you know she'll be back?" she asked a bit confused

Her friend steps out of her dressing room "Well I can't be too sure but I saw a certain group walk into the club easily. Like the bouncer knew then right off the bat."

"Mo there was a lot of groups there waiting. What's so special about this certain group?" she asked looking around grabbing a mask

Monique smiles grabbing her mask "Because this group had three leaders and wore certain colors."

"Colors?" Kim asked puzzled

Her friend nods grabbing something from the rack "Yea. One wore Red and black. The other wore yellow and black, and the last one wore green and black."

"Shego's signature colors" Kim said putting on some boots

"Bingo" then walks up to friend's dressing room "here put this on" she said handing the item over the door

The red head takes the item "Ok so you have a good point there" then opens the door stepping out "How do I look?" she asks

Monique turns and smiles seeing her friend "We are so getting into that building."

After looking over the clothes they decided that the clothes they picked out were perfect to wear for the club. They gathered several others clothes and went up to pay for it. The gentleman ringed them up and even gave them a good discount on certain items. After they paid he waved them off and told them to stop by again. Monique had already planned to for any other events that might pop up.

When the sun started to set and the time of the club opening was getting closer. They decided to eat a good meal, take a shower, then get dressed for tonight's interesting events that would hopefully take place. Once the interesting clothing and accessories were on they gathered their small purses and walked out of the apartment complex.

"Ok girl, you ready?" she asked as Kim parked the car near the club

"So not the drama Mo. We totally got this." Her friend said getting out of the car

The diva smiled stepping out of the car as well. As soon as they headed to the front line of the club all heads and eyes turned to them. Getting a lot of attention from guys and girls, the reason why was of clothing and mask. It just stood out to the crowd. Monique smiled while walking up to the bouncer once again.

"Glad you could make it back" the bouncer said smiling

The coco skinned woman smiled "Wouldn't miss it for the world Joe" then handed him the money

The large man smiles "Welcome to the Monsters Den and enjoy" he said stepping to the side

The young women smiled walking into the club. As soon as they stepped in it was as if they stepped into a fun house. People everywhere wore different kinds of clothing never seen before and all of them wore some type of mask or cover up over their faces. But the thing that stood out the most was some of the people were in groups and wore the same things or colors to clarify that they belonged to a certain group of people. The music was loud and had a strong beat going on.

Lights flashed to different colors, some women were dancing against light up poles, there were even some people playing with large sparklers. But the thing that stood out the most was the DJ booth. The booth itself was about fifteen feet tall; the walls flashed different colors just like the club. And at the very top there was a DJ wearing a black top hat with a red mask which covered the top half of their face. Monique smiled and took her friends hand trying to find a spot to sit at. Little did she know glowing red eyes were watching.

Vic nudges her friend "Hey Shego" then jerks her thumb in a direction "Check it out"

The green villainess notices the two new women "Ever seen them before?" she asked

The tanned skinned woman shakes her head "Nah, I haven't but damn the black cat looks fine." She said grinning

Her friend chuckles "Wanna get a closer look?"

"Yea let's." then starts to walk off

Shego chuckles and follows her friend. While they got closer to the two new guests, Monique and Kim continued to walk around finally spotting several tables. But as soon as they got closer to the unoccupied table's two tall figures stood in front of them. The young hero was about to step in front of her friend to defend her till she felt a hand push her back a bit. The reason why Monique pushed her friend back was because she found who she was looking for and couldn't help but give a sexy smile to the figure in black and red.

"Welcome to the dance floor" the figure in black and green said

"First time here?" the one in red and black asked

The feline woman smiled "Yes it is. We're kind of lost trying to find a place to sit at"

A brow rises "We are?" then feels a light hit on her side "I mean yea we are." Kim said chuckling nervously

Vic smiles "Well come with us we got a reserved booth for our group"

"Sounds nice" Monique said smiling

Shego nods "Follow us; it's not too far from here." Then slowly starts to walk off

The red and black figure chuckles and walks off as well looking back to make sure the two newbie's followed. The red headed hero finally looked over the two figures in front of them. The costumes did look amazing. Monique said at one point that their clothes looked like something from Mortal Kombat the only thing she could see was their eyes and the rest was covered by cloth or some kind of mask the covered the lower half of their face. As soon as they reached the booth everyone greeted the two ninja like women.

A small figure dressed in yellow and black walked up "Where did you go?" a feminine voice asked

"We found newbie's" The red and black figure said stepping to the side showing the new people

The small woman walked up to them "Welcome to the Den my name is Phoenix" points at the tall figure in red and black "That's Scorpio" then points at the tall figure in green and black "And that's Reptile." She said

The feline woman smiled "My names Panther and this is my friend Fox" she said bringing her friend close

The clothes that Kim and Monique wore did go by the name. Monique's outfit was a black stretch fitted jumpsuit with a halter top which was covered by a sexy black lace corset wrapped around her. She also wore black leather high heel stiletto boots and black sleeve covers on her arms. She had a pair of feline ears sticking out and wore a black mask that made an outline around her eyes and ended at the tip of her nose.

Kim's outfit was something way different from her friend and it actually brought out more of her curves. She wore an orange mini dress with a white patch shaped like fur on the chest, the sleeves fell to the elbow and the scoopneck connected to a hood along with a pair of light brown high heel stiletto fur boot. Her hood was placed a bit back so everyone could notice a pair of Fox ears stood out on top of her head and wrapped around her waist was a light brown sting belt. She wore an orange and white mask which covered most of her face like Monique's.

Phoenix nodded "A pleasure to always meet new people. Since you know our names this is our group." She pointed out a several people who wore black and silver "We are called the Demon Pack."

"Tell us. Do you ladies dance?" Scorpio asked

Panther smiled "We dance if we can find the person who can keep up."

"Sounds like a challenge" Reptile said stepping up

The female fox stepped up "Well it is hard to look for someone who can keep up with us."

"Then I'm assuming it's just you two ladies who came alone." Phoenix concluded

The fox nodded "Yup"

Scorpio grinned under her mask "Then do you care to join us on the dance floor tonight? It could be interesting."

"Interesting indeed" the female jungle cat purred

As soon as that was said a new beat blasted through the speakers and the crowds of people cheered knowing what song was being played.

Phoenix smiled under her mask "Time to hit the dance floor demons."

* * *

** - Yes I did dress up Shego, Vic and Baby Girl in mortal kombat clothes just like Reptile, Sub Zero, and Scorpion. But the clothes are more tight fitting to their bodies, so it probably looks total bad ass on them. **

**And yes Monique knows who they are and Kim does too. But Shego and Vic are unaware right now of who they are. But dont worry next chapter they'll figure it out. **

**I dont wanna make anyone look stupid lol **

**Next chapter will have music in it, so i'll be posting up titles and stuff of the songs. So that way you get a good feel of the story. **

**Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 4 : The Dance Floor

The loud music thumped and people let the music flow through their bodies each of them had so much energy within them. The music was so powerful that even crowds of people were chanting along with the music. But the thing that got the crowd's blood pumping was a certain group of dancers.

The DJ of the booth smiles and grabs the mic "Uh-Oh! Look Who Came Back to the Den! The Never ending Never Resting monsters of the night! Yo Give It Up for the Demon Pack!" the DJ shouted

The crowd yelled and cheered as the group started walking up to the dance floor. The ninja dressed in red and black was in the center of the crowd while letting out a very long and loud wolf like howl of excitement. The group laughed and even some of them howled as well letting the excitement get to everyone.

"Let's get this party started!" the Dj shouted

As soon as that was said the beat of the music started to pick up and the one called Phoenix did several flips into the center of the crowd and started to let the music take control of her body. Her dance was made up of hip-hop/popping and martial art movements syncing perfectly together with the music. The two newbies who just recently joined this group were shocked by how fluent the movements were.

The crowd of people around the group hollered and chanted watching Phoenix. She jumped and did a front flip. As soon as her feet touched the ground the rest of the demon pack jumped in all dancing to the same beat and movements. The crowd went wild seeing the whole group dance.

"Go! Go! Go!" the crowd chanted including Kim and Monique

The three main members of the pack stood out from the rest of the group and did their own dance. Their main dance was foot stomping/popping while the rest of the group in the back did a different kind of dance. Then the music starts to fast forward and speed off into a different track. The Demon pack quickly moved back into the crowd and the one called Scorpio slowly walked into the center.

"Do you want more!?" Scorpio shouted in a booming voice

The crowd hollered and whistled, their blood was pumping and their excitement for more entertainment was at its peak. Scorpio grinned under her mask enjoying the sound of the crowd.

"I said do you want more!?" she shouted once more

The crowd yelled out more loudly. Scorpio laughed and started to clap her hands with the beat of the music. When she started to clap to the beat everyone else joined in. As soon as the clapping started the red and black ninja started dancing, the mixed dance of tutting/popping. Then as soon as the song slowed down she stood up straight with her hands balled up into a fist. Then a red bean of light shot out at her then two static figures stood by her sides. As the song picked up the figures turned almost solid. The crowd rioted now seeing three Scorpio's standing there. When the song picked up Scorpio started dancing and her copies followed the same exact movements causing the dance become more intense. The mixtures of robot/popping and hip-hop dance movements were amazing.

The crowd went wild dancing along with the three main dancers in the center. Scorpio jumped then landed on the floor hard causing some kind of powdery smoke to appear. When that happened the dance become into an all-out foot stomping/hip-hop/street dance movement which caused a certain jungle cat to get a bit hot and bothered. Monique knew she was a bit picky when it came to the people she crushed on. They had to have a certain style and personality. But Monique's number one rule in her book on having a girlfriend or boyfriend was they had to know how to dance. And from what she was seeing Scorpio had the dance moves down.

The black and red ninja continued the dance movements and even managed to put a bit of martial art moves while dancing. Kim noticed this and started to wonder if the two main ninja's were masters of martial arts like she and Shego were. The way they moved seemed like they mastered something. Their moves were relaxed and at the same time sharp, very similar to how the young hero and villainess fought. To them it was relaxing and thrilling.

The young Fox snaps out of her thoughts and scans the crowd almost forgetting the real reason why she went into the club. Her hawk eyes spots the ninja dressed in black and green. She smiles a bit seeing the villainess stand there with her arms crossed then raises a brow as she sees the one called phoenix walk up to the Shego and wrap her arms around her whispering something in her ear. The black and green ninja gave a slight nod before walking off. Kim was about to walk off to find out where she was walking off to till she saw phoenix walk up to her and Monique.

"Lovin the dance floor yet?" the black and yellow ninja asked

The female jungle cat wrapped her arm around Kim "Hell Yea! I'm having a blast here!" she stated loudly

The fox laughs and nods "This place is amazing and I love your dance moves"

The small ninja smiles under her mask "Thanks, I hope you guys enjoy the last dance" she said and walks off

"_Last Dance, could that mean?" _The young red head's thoughts were cut short as the red lights started to flicker

As soon as the song was ending the black and red ninja jumped in midair and slammed her hands together hard causing a large cloud of smoke to around the dance floor. Then a strong beat started to play out and the red lights started to change into the colors of green. As the smoke was starting to clear another figure was standing where Scorpio was standing at not long ago. The crowds cheered on as the beat played out and the DJ grinned happily.

"_R-R-Reptile" _The song stated

The crowd cheered wildly as the black and green ninja took her stance then slowly started to move her hands and arms hypnotically. The demon crew howled and cheered as the ninja's arms glowed its signature dark greed making it more appealing. But the slow movements didn't last long as the beat started to speed up and thump loudly.

"_F-F-Fight" _The voice stated then a yellow and black ninja called Phoenix jumped out of nowhere and started sending swift kicks and punches at the green and black ninja. Kim's eyes widen under her mask and watched with amazement as the two ninja's sparred on the dance floor. Then in one quick movement Reptile swiftly lodged her hand into her opponent's chest and pulled out a heart then burned it into ashes and quickly threw the ashes in front of the black and yellow ninja causing her to disappear off the dance floor

"_Flawless Victory"_ The voice stated

"Holy Shit! Did you see that?!" the jungle cat shouted with excitement

The fox was still in a bit of a shocked state "Was that real?"

"Yea right" a voice laughed out then wrapped her arm on the Fox's shoulders "It's just a show we put on" Phoenix said smiling under her mask

The crowd cheered and yelled watching Reptile go against another opponent. A male ninja dressed in black and silver. Kim carefully watched as the two ninja's sparred noticing the small details and fighting style the male ninja was using. She couldn't help but smile at the thought that this song really was meant for the green and black ninja. Then her thoughts stop when she hears the music play out a short evil laughter. Once the laughter was over Reptile's hands glowed and started sending rapid attacks at her opponent then suddenly her opponent blew up into bones. The crowd went ballistic seeing a stunt like that happen before their eyes

"_Fatality"_ the voice stated

"OH MY GOD HOW DID HE DO THAT?!" Monique shouted freaking out and enjoying the show at the same time

Phoniex couldn't help but laugh "Lots of practice and amazing tech gear" she informed the jungle cat and fox

As the song continued to play out Reptile once again started moving her glowing hands in slow motion then took a fighting stance seeing the next opponent walk up on dance floor. Everyone started chanting out Reptile's and Scorpio's names already picking which person they wanted to win.

"_F-F-Fight"_The voice stated out loudly

Once the voice stated that the two ninja's went head to head. Except this was a different sparring match. This sparring match had more speed and power behind those movements. The crowd barely noticed the difference but Kim was able to spot the major difference in this sparring match. Behind all the loud music that was going on she could barely make out the sounds of fist hitting flesh. She watches how they easily dodged or blocked one another's movements then Reptile suddenly jumped into the air and landed on Scorpio's shoulders and starts ripping the mask and face off with powerful glowing hands. Then back flipped off taking her stance and shot out her green plasma causing her opponent to blow up into smoke disappearing off the dance floor.

"_Reptile" _The voice stated while Reptile did a quick high kick and threw out several punches

Then the powerful ninja pulled off her mask showing her glowing skeletal face then shot green flames out of her mouth covering herself. As soon as the flames covered her the lights dimmed and the ninja disappeared. The whole club hollered and cheered at the display then the music switched up changing into a sensual dance beat. While everyone in the club started to calm down from the dance show that was performed the Demon pack went back to their tables and started ordering drinking for their leaders and themselves.

The Jungle cat and Fox sat in the booth between Scorpio and Reptile who were grabbing a water bottle and drinking it down in seconds. After drinking their waters they quickly grabbed their mask and clicked it back into place. The movements were so quick and with the dimmed flashing lights both young women couldn't see their faces. Even though technically they already knew who they were but still wanting to see the face would have been better. The young hero jumped a bit in her seat as Reptile looked at her with glowing green eyes.

"_I have never noticed her eyes glow like that before"_ The red head thought

"Enjoy the show?" Reptile asked stopping the Fox's thoughts

The red Fox smiled "I more than enjoyed it and I love the special affects you had with your opponent's." She said

The green and black ninja gave a slight nod "Thanks, we've been working on special affects like that for months."

"Months?" she asked

Scorpio grins "Hell yea for months, we want our shit to be perfect" the ninja stated loudly

"I can tell from all the dance moves you did out there" Monique said resting her hand on the red and black ninja's arm while looking into glowing red eyes _"Love the eyes"_ she stated in her mind

The red ninja grinned more and leaned in a bit "You ladies still wanna dance?"

"Love to" the Jungle cat said quickly grabbing Scorpios hand and dragging her to the dance floor as quickly as possible

Reptile chuckled while standing up then looked at the young Fox offering a hand. Kim looked at the hand lightly blushing and smiles taking the hand. As they made their way to the dance floor their hands didn't pull apart. Once they hit the dance floor the music was pumping and the beat was flowing. The young red head blushed as she felt a hand press on her lower back bringing her closer to the black and green ninja.

"Show me what you got" the ninja said then started to move to the beat of the music

Kim blushed more but hid her nervousness and started to sway her hips to the music. It didn't take long for her to relax and really move with the music. Then somewhere along the lines things seemed to intensify. The ninja and fox started to move against each other and grinding slightly against one another. Reptile couldn't help but bring the fox closer to her then she smelt something familiar.

"_She smells like roses"_ the ninja thought _"I know only one person who wears that kind of perfume." _It's sounded somewhat strange but when it comes to seeing a person almost on weekly bases you start to notice things about them.

Shego always had her facts down about people she was willing to learn about. And this fox smelt just like a certain red head she had to fight so many times. If the fox smelt like her then this fox had to have to those beautiful green eyes she could never stop thinking about. In one quick movement she pulled the fox closer to her. Kim felt the movement and blushed a shade of red looking back into glowing emerald eyes.

"_Oh yea this is definitely my princess"_ the ninja mentally stated looking back into those same green eyes she couldn't forget

They stared at each other for just a few seconds then the song switched up into a different tune. Kim knew this song and couldn't help but lip sync with the song. She heard a small chuckle from the ninja. _"Time to shut up the ninja" _she thought and quickly pressed her back against the ninja and slide down then slowly slide back up. She couldn't help but mentally laugh on the inside feeling her dance partner stiffen up a bit.

Green glowing eyes widen then narrowed a bit _"Ok, I see how this is" _then turned the fox around feeling arms automatically wrap around her neck.

Eyes looked into each other once again except with some kind of determination. Their bodies started dancing with the beat and pressed against each other. The music continued to play out and the dancers never stopped. But sadly time stopped them. Hours passed and mostly everyone was heading back to their homes. The Demon pack and their leaders were outside the club chatting and joking around while off to the side lines Reptile and Scorpio talked to their recent dance partners.

"Yea, we come here every Friday and once in a while weekends to dance it up, if you tell the bouncer you're with us he'll let you in for free" Scorpio said handing the jungle cat a card "Just show him this"

The female feline smiled "Thanks, I'll be sure to take it with me next time" then felt a hand on her shoulder

"Ready to go?" her fox friend asked

Monique gave a slight nod then smiled at the ninja "See you next time Scorpio"

"Till next time" the ninja replied

Phoenix and Scorpio silently watched as the two young ladies walked off. Then the smaller ninja looks to her left feeling another presence beside her.

"How was she?" she asked grinning under her mask

Reptile grunted "I don't know what you're implying"

Scorpio grinned wrapping her arms around Phoenix's shoulders "Someone found a new dance partner" she said teasingly

"I did not" Shego replied a bit annoyed

A blond eye brow arches up "Oh, then where did those sexy claw marks come from?"

The ninja blinked then looked noticing some marking on her arms

"That's some intense dancing back there huh?" Phoniex stated while giggling

Reptile shrugged a bit "She challenged me, so yea it had to be intense."

Vic scoffed "Yea right and I wanna be friends with baby girls ex's"

"Shut up and let's just go home" Shego said while walking off

Vic and baby girl looked at each other for a second then followed Shego to the car. As soon as they got home they all went to their rooms to go to sleep. Well except for one person. Shego wiped down the foggy mirror and looked at the small marks on her arms or whatever marks that were left.

"Damn princess you really do go all out on a challenge dance" she mumbled

Then changed into her sleep wear and went to bed looking up at the ceiling thinking about a certain Fox. While somewhere else a red headed hero laid in bed thinking about the black and green ninja named Reptile. Hoping to dream on being on the dance floor once more.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to post up more chapters. Been really busy with my career and junk. Enjoy!**

**P.S. look up the song and listen to them if you like :) it helps with the story**

Songs:

Let's Go – Ricky Luna Remix

Kanye West, Big Sean & Jay-Z - Clique (The Pop Rocks Remix)

Skrillex - Reptile (The Mothership (Massive Mix Part 4) (Time – 1:40 – 9:40)

Conor Maynard - Animal


	6. Chapter 5 : Guess Who's Coming Over?

Monique quickly walked through the college halls trying to make it on time to get to her friends classroom, which was about to end in less than one minute. She smiles a bit finally seeing the door number to Kim's class. As soon as she sat down on the bench the door opened and students were rushing out of the room. When her red headed friend walks out of the room she smiles hooking her arm with her friends arm.

"Class boring today?" she asking

Kim smiles "Somewhat, you know history is not one of my favorite subjects" she said walking with her friend

"I know girl, but anyways do you wanna go to the cafeteria or go out to eat?" the coco skinned woman asked

"I don't really feel like heading out let's just go to the cafeteria." She said

Monique smiles "Alright, by the way I've been meaning to bring up about what happened back at the club." She said grinning

The red head almost tripped by the question but manages to keep walking while lightly blush "W-What about it?" she asked hesitatingly

Her friend grins "Oh you know" she nudges her friend "was it just me or did I see sparks fly in the air that night?" she asked teasingly

"Ummmm" Kim was now blushing red and loss for words

While Monique teased her friend about what happened back at the club the young blond girl that bumped into them awhile back walked on campus and was making her way to the cafeteria while chatting it up on her cell phone.

"What? Are You Sure?" she asked

"_Of Course I'm sure. Shego is sure about it too. Right Shego?"_

"_Yea!" _the plasma wielder yelled in the background

"Well ok, so what do you want me to do about it?" the blond girl asked walking into the cafeteria

"_Try bumping into them again and invite them to the house party we're throwing this weekend"_ Vic said

"_Don't you think that's a bit creepy? You've only met princess's friend twice" _Shego said in the background

"I don't think it's creepy, we're just inviting them to hang out at a party. It's not like anyone is planning to get laid that night." The blond said grabbing some food and ignored the stares when she said that

When she walked up to the line to pay for her food a somewhat long pause was held on her cell phone which caused her to raise a brow "Vic you gotta be shitting me." She said walking to an empty table

"_Well I-" _a smack was heard in the background _"What!?" _

"_You know god damn well whhaatt" _Shego said mocking her _"We are just inviting them to a party. Just to party with us got it?" _

"Seriously Vic I know you like that girl and all but please be a gentleman and take her out on a date first." She said then quickly spoke again "and parties are not, I repeat, not a date." She said taking a bite out of her sandwich

"_But what if things get out of hand and she goes wild on me?" _Vic asked in a serious tone

"_Ha! Don't think so highly of yourself stupid."_ Shego said

The young woman chuckles "Well what about you Shego? Back at the club you didn't seem to want to push that little sexy fox off of you."

"_HA!" _another smack was heard _"That fuckin hurt!" _Vic shouted

"_Better fuckin hurt"_ the ex-villian said _"Of course I didn't want to push her off but there is a major difference between me and Vic"_

"And that is?" Baby Girl asked

"_I've known Kimmie longer than Vic has known her friend"_ the older woman pointed out

"Ok, point taken. Not only that but you two had tons of encounters from what you've told me" the blond woman said taking a drink

"_Yeaaaa" _Vic said in a calm tone _"I'll try to tone it down with her then."_

Baby Girl smiles "good and don't worry your loving baby girl will be keeping an eye on both of you."

"_Say what now?" _Vic asked a bit confused

The young blond looked up at the crowd and smiles wider "Now if you'll excuse me I have to talk to my two new friends that just walked through the door" she said happily

"_Is it-"_ the call disconnected and the young woman put her phone on silent

"Don't be so worried, it's nothing bad. You're just discovering yourself that's all." her friend said while giving her a side hug

The young red head sighs "But what would my parents think?" she said getting in the lunch line

Monique grabs a tray and looks at her friend "Kim don't worry about your parents they love you so much and I doubt they would want to lose their only daughter."

The hero grabs a drink "Yea but what if-"

She grabs her friend's hand "It's time to be yourself Kim, stop pretending for others and be your true self. Remember I'm here for you, I'll help you with whatever happens ok."

Kim smiles "Thanks Mo"

Monique smiles back grabbing the rest of her food "No problem, that's what amazing bff's do."

They giggled a bit and paid for their lunch then looked around for a moment trying to find a nice place to sit at. It was somewhat hard trying to find a good place to sit at. Usually most of the students on college campus were on their lunch break at this time.

"Hey do you need somewhere to sit?" someone called out

Kim and Monique look to the side and are a bit surprised on who called them out. It was the blond girl they ran into.

The red head quickly recovered "Yea it's kind of hard trying to look for table at this time."

The blond girl smiles "well you can sit with me I don't mind" she said walking off

Monique smiles and quickly follows "Thanks"

"No problem" she said and stands by her chair "My names Cindy but my friends call me Baby Girl" she said holding her hand out

Kim smiles and shakes her hand "Nice to meet you Cindy my names Kim and this is my friend Monique" she said sitting down

"Nice to meet you girl" Monique said giving the blond girl a quick hand shake before sitting down as well

Cindy smiles "It's nice meet you both again" she said chuckling a bit

"O.m.g. girl I love your shirt it clashes perfectly with your jewelry" Monique said looking at the girl's shirt

Cindy laughs a bit "Thanks, I know DC clothes are a bit childish but I like them a lot."

"I think DC clothes are pretty cool, I used to read the comics with my friend Ron when we were kids." Kim said smiling eating some of her salad

Cindy smiles "Me and my friends have a small stash of DC comics back at our place; it gets a bit technical when it comes to the super heroes." She said chuckling

"I totally get what you mean girl" Monique said smiling then jerks her thumb to her friend "Her and her friend Ron have nerd fights on who could beat who."

"Mo they are not nerd fights, they are serious discussions based on the super heroes' backgrounds." Kim said eating her sandwich

Cindy chuckles "Riggghhhttt and I have a crush on The Martian Manhunter"

They all giggle and continue to eat while chatting with one another. While they young girls were chatting back at a large two story house two other people were having a somewhat relaxing day in the living room.

"I said hide before they snipped you" Vic said sitting in a recliner chair at a strange angle while eating a large bag of potatoes chips.

Shego growls pressing buttons on the controller "I was trying to, but SOMEONE wouldn't shut up" she stated loudly

Red eyes roll "Excuses, excuses." She sits up "Give me the controller and I'll show you I can beat this game faster than you can."

The green woman growls concentrating on the game "Fuck you, get your own controller." She said pressing buttons at a rapid pace

"No, you suck ass on this game so just give me the controller" Vic said standing up now

The villainess pause's the game and frowns deeply looking at her "I dare you to pry it out of my glowing green hands butt wad"

Vic grins evilly "Challenge accepted!" then quickly charges at her friend

Cindy smiles walking with her new friends "So where do you guys live at?" she asked

"Oh we live together in the apartments not too far from the campus but we still need to take a car to get here" Kim said looking at the time

"I know what you mean, so it's just you two that live together?" she asked

Monique nods "Yup" then looks at the blond girl "Where do you stay at?"

Cindy smiles "I live in a house with two friends on mine"

Kim and Monique look at each other from the corner of their eyes now knowing that she does live with two certain people but decided to play it out.

"Do they go here?" the red head ask

The blond shakes her head "They graduated awhile back but they do come on campus from time to time to visit their professors and stuff"

The fashion diva smiles "Guy friends?"

"Woman friends, but I sometimes think they act a guy a bit much." The blond girl said tapping her cheek in thought

Shego groans loudly pulling on a leg "Stop Struggling you little shit!"

Vic holds onto the door frame tightly "Suck it bitch!" then does a push up movement and kicks her friend in the chest

"Are they nice?" the red head asked

The blond stops walking for a moment thinking "Well yea they are and then they aren't" she shrugs and keeps walking with her new friends "It's complicated" she explains

Monique raises a brow "What do you mean by complicated?"

Cindy chuckles "Well they can be nice to everyone but they can't really be nice to each other."

The green villainess chuckles darkly now holding both legs "I warned you!"

"I'm sorry I'll never ever accept your challenges again!" Vic shouts now having a hard time holding onto a different door frame.

Shego's hands glow "Too Late!" then pulls with all her might causing Vic to break off the door frame and hit face first into the floor "Come to Papa!"

"NOOOO!" Vic shouts while clawing the floor effortlessly trying to escape

Kim raises a brow "And all of you are still friends?"

Cindy chuckles "I told you it's complicated. But even though they act mean to each other they still protect one another especially over me."

"Must be nice" the diva said smiling

The blond girl slightly smiles "Well, it's nice to be protected from harm but it gets pretty bad when someone wants to date me or something."

"How serious can it get?" Monique questions

Cindy tries to chuckle "Umm 1 out of 10 it's a 10" then starts to think back for a moment

_Vic grins shaking a guy's hand "So your rick huh?" _

"_Yup, nice to meet you" he says smiling_

"_Nice to meet you too, do you want to know something?" the tall woman asked ginning more sinister_

_The young man shuffles uneasily "Umm sure?"_

_Vic leans in a bit still grinning "If you ever touch her I will personally make sure no one finds your body"_

End of flash back "And then that other time when…."

_Someone knocks on the door and Vic opens it seeing a guy on the other side. It was someone she didn't like. _

"_Hi I'm-" the door gets slammed on his face_

"And of course they did a tag team…" she said lightly blushing

_A guy at the club walks up to her and smiles standing very close to her "Hey beautiful, wanna get out of here? I'll be happy to show you a good time."_

_Before he could get an answer someone taps on his shoulder, he turns a bit "Wha-"_

_Two powerful red and green fists to the face was the answer_

Cindy sighs "I know those two idiots love me and they want what's best for me, but still it can be a bit bothersome."

The young hero smiles "I think we all have that one or in your case two goofball friends to watch out and protect us from harm or dates."

"You think so?" the blond ask

The Diva steps up "We know so, lot of personal experience"

They all giggle then slowly down finally reaching the center of the college campus. Cindy smiles enjoying the company of her two new friends and decided to make a small change of plans for her and her friends.

"Well I gotta get to my last class then go home" she said smiling

Kim smiles "Same here"

"Hey I got an idea, why don't you come over to my house today? We can do a study group at my place, I mean if you want to that is." The blond asked suggestively

Monique smile but is jumping for joy on the inside "I'm in, Kim?"

"Ditto, I wouldn't mind studying somewhere else for a change" she said happily but on the inside a bit nervous

The blond smiles "Great! Meet me here and from here we can head to my place. I gotta go now ok." She starts to walk off but waves at her friends "See you here after class"

"Bye!" both young women said before walking off heading back to class

Cindy grins and quickly pulls out her phone _"I got a ride, no need to pick me up after class." _Then pressed the send button

This was going to be the most interesting day for the blond and she couldn't wait to see the reactions on her friend's faces when she gets home.


	7. Chapter 6 : The Home Of Three

Time in class went by very quickly. Cindy smiled quickly making her way out of class and heading over to the spot to where her new friends should be at. When she reached her destination she sat down on the large rim of a water fountain. Her eyes scanned the area for a moment and pulled out her phone texting away while waiting.

"Hey baby girl" a voice called out

The small blond looked up and smiled "Hey Mercy"

Mercy smiled standing in front of her friend "Did you like the music? Good yea?"

"It was very good. I was glad you let us hear the remixes before you were going to play it at the club" she said smiling

Mercy was a young woman within the music business. Shego and Vic heard her remixes by accident when they were picking up Cindy. Needless to say they quickly became good friends and even got her a job at the Monster Den club. Being thankful for the job Mercy would let her friends borrow her new remixes, which would explain why the dance group had their moves in sync with the music.

The young DJ shrugs a bit "It's no problem, have you figured out a time for the party so I can get there early and set up my gear?"

"Well since it's going to be on a Saturday we decided that it would start around 8 or 9. You should come by around 3 or 4 so that way you can eat with us and stuff." The blond said smiling

Mercy lightly blushes and smiles "Sure I'll do it" then looks at her phone "I gotta go, got some major essays to turn in." she said slowly walking off

"Better be passing Mercy" the young woman said smiling

Her friend laughs "I'm always passing, well later baby girl."

"Later DJ" Cindy called back and for a moment watched her friend walk off to a building

"Hey Cindy ready to go?" Monique said smiling

Kim smiles walking up as well "Sorry if we kept you waiting"

"It's cool, let's go." The blond said smiling walking off campus with her friends

As they made their way to Kim's car back at a certain house two older woman were watching TV in a destroyed living room and even a destroyed hall way. Shego shifts a bit and lightly groans holding a bag of ice against her womanly goods.

"Dude what is it with you and kicking?" her green villainess asked frowning deeply

Vic shrugs a bit still fixing up her wrapped bandages about her arms and ankles "I don't know. Defense mechanism?" she said lazily

Her friend wince's a bit "I think you dislocated my vagina." Then gives out a slight growl shoving down her pain

"Well I did say No means No" the red eyed woman said grinning

Shego frowns "Shut up" then huffs quietly watching TV once again

Vic chuckles and keeps fixing up her wraps. Minutes pass till they heard the sound of an automobile driving up to their house.

"You think baby girl will hurt us?" Vic asked

The green woman waved her off "Nah, she should know by now that things do get destroyed when were together."

"Good point." Then picks up the bag of potato chips eating them

They listen for a moment hearing the sound of the door opening. And instead of hearing one voice call out to them. It sounded like several voices chatting away.

"And here is the OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!?" Cindy shouted

Vic shrugged eating her potato chips calmly "Stuff"

Kim and Monique stood stiffen in the living room. Noticing the couch was literally split in half then the wall the seemed to lead to the bedrooms had a massive hole in it with a couple of scorch marks on the walls. Then on the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms it seemed a couple of the wooden boards went missing from the stairs.

Cindy groaned loudly "Why God?" she said looking at the ceiling then looked at her green friend "Shego what happened?" she asked quickly kneeling near her friend and rubbing her arm

The plasma wielder points an accusing finger at Vic "She kicked my woman junk"

"I said No means No!" The tan woman quickly spoke up trying to hold back a chuckle

"Vic!" the blond hissed

"What!? She started it!" the sound of a layer folder paper smacked against skin "owwww! Baby girl I'm injured too. Look at my burns." She said whining

Cindy sighs deeply and leans in giving a kiss on Vic's cheek then walks back to Shego and gives her a kiss on the cheek as well "I swear you two are going to be the death of me"

"You know you love us" Vic said smiling then chuckles feeling the small blond give her a light shove as she walked by

The two older women perked up a bit seeing Cindy's friends "Sorry about the mess guys."

"No big, my younger brothers did worse" Kim said smiling a bit

Monique nods in agreement "They're into explosives" she simply stated

"Oh umm" Cindy said a bit surprised that they were used to seeing a messed up house "Well, ok then. Let me introduce you to my friends properly" she said pointing at the green woman "that's Shego" then points at the tan woman "and that's Vic. The demons from hell."

"Hey we're not that bad" Vic said sitting up a bit

Cindy looked at Vic "Don't start" she stated

The tan woman sat back a bit uneasy "Yes baby girl"

Kim looked at the super villain "Hey Shego"

"Hey Kimmie" the green woman said "anything new?" she asked as if the house was not damaged

The red head shrugs a bit "not really, just the usual."

Cindy smiles a bit then looks at her friends "Well you two make yourself comfortable, I gotta make a call to fix this place up for Saturday." She said and walked off pulling out her phone

Monique simple walked over to the destroyed couch and pulled out a cushion that wasn't damaged then placing it on the floor and sitting on it. Vic chuckled seeing how the young woman did it; it was as if she owned the place. Kim on the other hand stood there for a moment before placing her things down next to friends stuff and walked over to where Shego was. Shego looked up at her for a moment. Their eyes spoke to each other, and then plasma wielder pulled out a good cushion and handed it to the red head. Kim took it and placed it beside her friend and sat down.

"So" Monique said trying to hold in a smile "We meet again"

Vic chuckles "So it seems. Fate is playing at our strings is it not?"

The young diva plays along "I concur, it was destined to meet once more"

"Indeed, could it be even be possible that there is a sigh between us?" the older woman asked grinning

"Oh will you two cut the bullshit! Seriously!" Shego said frowning deeply, she hated when people played coy around her

"Chill out green monster, we were just having fun." Vic said picking up her bag of chips and munching down on them

"Hey guys I ordered pizza for us." The blond said walking back in "and we should have everything fixed before the pizza gets here." She stated

She then walked over to the green villainess and carefully sat beside her then snuggled into her side. Shego rolled her eyes wrapping an arm around the small blond. Kim raised a brow then looked back at the TV feeling a bit bothered by how close those two were.

"Hey where's my love?" Vic asked loudly feeling left out

The small woman looked at her "You should have thought of that before you destroyed the couch" then rested her head on her friends shoulder

"Not my fault she started it" the tan woman mumbled

The blond smiled at her friend's childish antics "anyways, I talked to Mercy today"

Both older women looked at her "What time is she coming over?" Shego asked

"I said 3 or 4, is that ok?" Cindy asked

Vic smiles "Sounds good, she can hang out with us before she has to set everything up for the party."

"Party?" Monique questioned

The red eyed woman smiles "Yup, we're having a party here Saturday. Wanna come?"

The diva smiled "We love to, give me a time."

"Starts at 9, there'll be plenty of fun for all to enjoy" Vic said grinning

The young hero raises a brow "What kind of fun?"

"Oh you know, drinking, dancing, going crazy. You know college parties." Shego said rubbing Cindy's arm "except this one will be bigger since baby girl's birthday is coming up"

The small blond smiles "Yup, it's an early birthday gift I asked for."

"Aww that's really sweet" the dark skinned diva said smiling at Vic

Vic smiles "Yea, but it would be sweeter if I had some Love." She stated a bit loudly

"You such a big baby" Cindy said huffing before getting up and walking over to the other woman who had her arms open wide

The small woman shook her head and got into the recliner chair and snuggled into the other woman. Seeing something like that now raised more questions in the young red heads mind. Her friend on the other hand thought it was cute. From her point of view it looked like the two older women were very close to the small blond. Each of them looked like they need one another's affection often. Like a security blanket of some kind.

"How was school?" the red eye woman asked cuddling her friend

Cindy smiles "It was fine, I have a show next month." Closing her eyes feeling a bit tired

"We'll be there for you" Shego stated as she stood up and walks into what looked a hall that went to the kitchen

A small yawn escapes the blond "My teacher said I can either do a solo or have a partner of my chose." She mumbled to her tan friend

Vic smiles kissing her friends forehead "Pick wisely love" she softly whispered

Cindy nods and snuggles further into her friends warmth "Ok" she barley mumbled before going into a light sleep

The older woman chuckles and carefully rubs the small woman's back soothing her into a deeper sleep. Monique raises a brow and slowly stands up looking over at the small blond then lightly chuckles seeing that her new friend had indeed fell asleep.

"She knocked out pretty quick huh?" the diva asked

The short haired woman smiles "She's always like this after school; she has a two hour dance class there." She explained

Kim sits up a bit "Should we leave?" she asked not wanting to intrude on someone's sleep

"No, it's ok. She only naps for an awhile then stays up for the rest of the day." The older woman said slowly sitting up

As soon as she sat up Shego came back into the living room handing the two young women a can of soda to drink "She's asleep already?" she calmly ask

"Yup, took two minutes." Her friend said chuckling

Once Monique and Kim had their drinks they watched as Vic carefully handed over the small woman to Shego who carefully held her bridle style and walk away to a different room. While the plasma wielder was away the doorbell rang.

"Oh goody, the repair guys are here." Vic said grinning before bolting to the door

Kim smiles "I've never seen someone so excited about the repair men coming over"

"That's because you don't know us that well princess" the villainess calls out taking a seat in Vic's chair

"Well tell me about it then" the red head asked

Shego chuckles "Over the past years baby girl has discovered that she can never leave Vic and me alone in one room. Not only that but we also discovered that a mad small blond is a very bad thing. And we like to keep her happy." She explained

"Ok, so here's the new destruction" Vic said proudly showing the repair men

A tall man with salt and pepper hair whistled "Damn you got the stairs this time too"

"Yup and we also got one of the upstairs bedroom door frame" The tan woman said smiling

"And we also did some damage to the floors. Nothing big just some light claw marks." The raven hair woman said standing next to her friend

"Let's not forget the big body hole on the right side of the stair case" Vic said nudging her friend

Shego nods in agreement "Yea and we also need a new couch"

"Which we have in the other truck Miss Go" a young man said holding out a clip bored to her "Can both of you please sign here" he pointed out "and here" he pointed out once more

Both older women quickly signed the papers then Vic quickly pulled out a card and handed it the young man. It was a quick transaction and the man nodded in approval.

"Alright, now that we have everything in order. Give us twenty minutes and we'll be in and out as quickly as possible." The worked said

"Awesome, we'll be waiting outside." Vic said gesturing the two young women to follow

"And Miss Erebus please don't touch the hazard areas again" the young man said knowingly

Vic lightly blushes walking away "Right, got it. Don't touch the wet spots."

The green woman chuckles and shoves her friend out the back way. Monique couldn't help but giggle at the scene. The two older women seemed to act more like teenagers than adults. Once they reached the back yard the younger women were kind of shocked to see how large the back yard was. To the far right was a very large pool with two tall big tube slides but that wasn't it because attached to the pool was a large hot tub as well. Then off to the left side was a good size basketball court and right it the center was nothing but lush thick green grass. While the two guests were scoping out the large yard Vic and Shego started messing around the basketball court.

"We got twenty minutes, shoot hoops with me or run away like chicken shit." Vic said challenging while dribbling the ball between her legs

The green woman couldn't help with smirk at the challenge "Loser gets thrown into the pool by the winner" she stated

The other woman laughs "Let's do this" and starts to run off with the ball

Shego quickly maneuvered around her and knock the ball out of her opponent's hands. Once it was knocked out she quickly dribbled away then was stopped by her friend. She couldn't help but grin while dribbling the ball. Then quickly spun around her friend and tossed the ball into the net making a perfect shot. Vic chuckled and took the ball back dribbling it in front of her friend.

"This isn't over yet" the tan woman said grinning

The raven haired woman chuckles "I know it's not"

As the two older women were messing around the basketball court the two younger women stood by watching.

"Who do you think will win" the fashion diva asked

Kim shrugged a bit "Don't know, but it is interesting seeing Shego soooo" she couldn't explain it

"So relaxed and normal?" her friend suggested

The red head gives a slight nod "yea"

The young hero watches as the two players quickly dodge and dribble the basketball so easily. The game continued till the point where the young women were rooting the game. Kim groaned loudly in disappointment as Vic slammed the basketball out of Shego's hand who was about to make a slam dunk.

"Yea! Get that shit out of my court!" Vic yelled

Shego tossed the ball to Vic and got into position "We're tied, one shot wins it all" she said looking at her friend with determination

"Someone's ready for their dip in the pool then" the red eyed woman said grinning while dribbling the ball

"Yea you" then quickly took the ball

Vic chuckled and quickly followed blocking the basketball hoop. Shego smirked and quickly turned but her opponent saw the move and quickly snatched the ball back and dribbled back to her side of the court. The green villainess was a bit surprised but quickly ganged up on her friend. She got in front of her friend and easily blocked the path. Vic huffed a bit and dribbled back and maneuvered around for a bit. But her friend was in the freakin way of her one shot. Then an idea popped into her head. She breathed in deeply and quickly dribbled the ball in between her friend's legs and went around then jumped slam dunking the ball into the basketball hoop.

"YES!" a young voice shouted out

Vic laughed loudly "Who's ready for a swim!?" she shouted while still hanging on the hoop

"I'm not letting you throw me in there" Shego said with her arms crossed over her chest

The tan woman chuckled and landed on her feet walking up to her friend "A deals a deal" she said grinning sinisterly

"Deals off sucka!" Shego yelled while running away

Vic ran after her "Get back here and take the punishment like a man!" she shouted

"Like Hell!" she shouted back but then was tackled into the ground then lifted off the ground

"Time for a bath kitty" Vic said wrestling with her friend then was about to push her friend over to the edge of the pool

"If I go then you go down with me!" Shego shouted and swiftly moved and managed to knock both of them into the pool

Seconds later they both came up for air and dragged themselves out of the pool and lay near the edge breathing a bit heavily. Then a shadow loomed over them.

"Hey baby girl, have a nice nap?" Shego asked as if nothing was out of the ordinary

The small blond shakes her head and smiles "The house is fixed and the pizza just got here. So dry off you two and come inside."

"We'll be there in a bit love" Vic said still lying there and watched as the three women were about to head inside "Thank You Hot Cheerleaders! Sorry Hot Red Head Your Green Team Lost!" she shouted loudly

"VIC!" Shego hissed loudly and slapped her friends chest hard

"You're welcome Sexy!" the diva shouted

Vic chuckled as she heard the back door close "She so wants me"

"Just shut up and let's go eat" Shego said standing up

They both got off the ground and dried themselves off as much as possible. Once that was done they made their way inside and started to get ready to eat. Cindy couldn't help but smile seeing everyone stand by one another grabbing slices of pizza then chuckles seeing Kim and Shego slightly blush trying to avoid touching hands while grabbing what they wanted. Tonight was so not going to be a study night.

* * *

**Whoever has questions or comments post it up. **

**If its a question about the relationship that Shego, Vic, and Cindy share that will be answered later on in the chapters. ;)**

**Enjoy!**


	8. Attention, Attention!

**Hey everyone, sorry this isn't an update of my story. But before you go let me tell you why I haven't updated. **

**Sadly my laptop has passed away and so I have no computer to use for my stories. I know you maybe upset by this information but trust think about how I feel at this point. **

**And no I cant easily go out and buy another one because even thought I have a job and all, I was given the responsibility of taking care of bills that aren't really mine. They belong to my mom and the guy she's married too. **

**So in conclusion updating my stuff is going to take awhile. AHHHHH and I have so much shit to write about too so now this pisses me off now. F&* #*^ S*^%**

**And how am I updating your wonder. Library computer's. Computer's that need to be placed in a prehistoric museum of technology, right next to the floppy disk section. **

**Well that's all the information I have given for now. Until next time. **

** - Shorty**


End file.
